


Good Years

by byAlessandra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Existential Crisis, Honestly I don't know this is just bullshit, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of Poetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byAlessandra/pseuds/byAlessandra
Summary: Private jets and luxurious cars. Flashing lights and roaring exhausts. His name a chant among the crowds.Yet, Max's heart is a void he can never fill.
Kudos: 4





	Good Years

Max has everything.  
He is the youngest Formula 1 driver ever and he broke a lot of other records along the way too.  
The Dutch wonderboy.  
The once in a generation talent.  
The future world champion.  
The one so many people have so much faith in, put so much hope and work into to get him to the top. The one who got praised so endlessly ever since he joined, even before that.

He has it all; the money, the luxurious life from the most expensive hotel rooms with views over the cities skylines to the yachts out on the open sea. He travels the world, sees the most amazing places while drinking sparkling champagne.  
Parties and alcohol, laughter and mischievous grins while glasses clink together.  
He has people on his knees for him, can get pretty much anyone he wants.  
Expensive clothes and silky bedsheets. Golden watches and silver necklaces. Bright smiles and hysterical laughter.  
Opportunities and chances everywhere.  
So much he gets to see of the world, so many experiences he collects.  
Private jets and luxurious cars. Flashing lights and roaring exhausts. His name a chant among the crowds.

But Max has nothing.  
None of these things matter when your chest is still empty despite all of it.

  
The one who is only in Formula 1 because of his father.  
The one who isn't meeting everyone's expectations.  
The one who upsets either his team or the other drivers, most of the time both.  
The one who isn't good enough.  
The one who people have been criticizing in every single step he takes.  
He has it all, but none of it actually means anything.

What do expensive hotel suits mean when they feel lonely?  
What does checking countries all around the world off his list mean when he doesn't even get to see them?  
What do parties mean when he is only there to drown out his thoughts?  
What does people's willingness mean when he doesn't want any of them?

  
Empty hotel rooms and cold eyes.

Hectic hands and faked smiles.

Busy days and restless nights.

Clammy handshakes and forced friendliness.

  
Questions over questions he can't answer.  
Events he doesn't want to attend, people he doesn't want to see.  
Anger and disappointment, fists colliding with walls. Bloody knuckles and hurt feelings. Hot tears staining pillows, tasting salty on his lips.  
So many people to impress but in the end they never are; let downs are what he is best at.  
One plane ride to the other, one country to the other, one hotel room to the other.  
Nowhere feels like home.  
He has it all, has everything people ask for, but it' not what he longs for.  
He wants peace and warmness, but instead his entire life is built in the fast lane.

  
Max' heart is still a void he can never fill.

_I'd rather be anywhere, anywhere but here._

_i pray to god i didn't waste all my good years_   
_all my good years_

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: Good Years by Zayn
> 
> pt. 1 of me dumping all the stuff I write into the notes on my phone one here :)


End file.
